


Memories

by Blueflower740



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, Hidden Relationship, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Stucky - Freeform, Teenagers, bucky calling steve babydoll, married stucky, pre-war stucky, slight mention of the Howling Commandos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueflower740/pseuds/Blueflower740
Summary: Sarah comes home to find Steve on top of Bucky.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first story here. It's not the usual stuff that I write, but it's pretty cute. Please enjoy!

The rain was loud against the roof of the worn-out roof, and the booming sound of thunder made Steve jolt from his seat by the window. He was grounded to his room for getting caught in an unusual position with his best friend.

His mother had come back from work early, to find the teenagers tangled in an intimate embrace on their old green couch. Bucky was spread out under Steve, who was giggling and pressing kisses across the brunette's face. They looked like they were lost in their own world until she dropped her bag in shock. 

Steve didn't understand why he was being punished; they weren't doing anything wrong, just messing around. But Sarah did not think so when she locked him in his room with a stern "I'll deal with you later", before dragging Bucky home by his ears. 

It must have been nearly an hour when she returned. Steve was sat by his window drawing when the lock was turned and walked in his mother. Her hair was soaked, losing its curls and part of her sweater was damp.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack Stevie." She began with a trembling voice. "I know you and Bucky are joined at the hip, but please promise me that you'll never do that again."

"But why? We were only layin' around! It's not like we were havin' sex!" Putting down his pencil and book, the blonde stood defiantly before his mother.

"Steven Grant Rogers! Don't you ever use such vulgar language! You hear me?" He could see the fire raging in her eyes, he knows the consequences of his ma's wrath, yet he still held his ground. "You can't do that with Bucky. It's unnatural, unholy, and I sure don't want others to find out and for to you get beaten up." By now Sarah was crying. Her shoulders shaking, the water dripping from her hair onto her clothes. "I only have you Honey." One of the things Steve hates the most is to see his mother cry. So, he sucked up his pride, and became the bigger person.

"I'm sorry Ma. I just...really like bein' with Bucky. He's really important to me." The teen was crestfallen as he pulled his mother into a hug. Part of him still didn't understand why it was so wrong to be kissing and hugging his best friend, but it was better to leave out the questions that would only upset his mother more. "But we'll stop if it makes you feel better."

"Thanks Stevie." Sarah managed a small smile as she kissed her son on his forehead. "I had a talk with Bucky's parents and they both agree that it would be best for the both of you to be apart for a while."

"What? How long?" It was embarrassing how his voice cracked, but Steve couldn't hide his surprise and dissatisfaction. He saw Bucky every day, they were in the same class, they hang out all the time. He was his only friend...

"Until you both behave." And that was that. Sarah left another kiss before she went downstairs to start making dinner.

-X-

Steve couldn't sleep. The rumbling and the gentle sounds of nature normally soothes him, but something doesn't feel right. Maybe it was the fact that he would be alone when he goes school tomorrow or the fact that he's not allowed to see his best friend until god knows when.

He closed his eyes again, to try and sleep, but this time, it wasn't the weather or the internal tantrum he was throwing that was bothering him. It was the gentle knocks at his window that made him sit up, to see Bucky on the other side, soaking up the water like a bath sponge the longer he was outside. So, Steve rushed to open his window, unable to hide his delighted grin as his best friend climbed in.

They can send me to hell and I'm still comin' back for you, Punk." The brunette winked before pulling the smaller into a chaste peck. The latter blushed furiously at the action, lightly hitting the taller with a weak punch. Earlier Bucky convinced him to giving kissing a try, with the excuse of 'practicing for the dames'. Which loosely translated to, 'I just want to kiss you all time'. And now he was taking advantage of their agreement whenever they have the chance.

"You're going to get me in trouble you jerk." Steve hissed quietly as he made his way to lock his door, he didn't want his mother walking in again. When he turned back around, Bucky was stripping off his clothes and leaving them to dry on the side, except from his underwear, before slipping into bed with the blonde.  
His body was cool, but quickly warmed up from the heat that the latter was radiating. Steve had his head rested on Bucky's outstretched arm, and the other hand was curled around each other's waists. There was something intimate about their position; something in Steve knew that this wasn't how friends acted with each other, but he couldn't fight the warmth in his chest and the light, airy feeling whenever he was near his best friend. Eventually he tucked his head against the brunette's chest, that had more muscles in one area than Steve would have on his whole body, slowly closing his eyes as gentle hands came up to languidly comb through his golden locks.

"Buck," just as he was falling into the arms of sleep, Steve remembered his mother's words. "Why did my Ma say that it was unnatural for us to be like this? She said that I would get beaten up if anyone found out." The soothing hand in his hair suddenly stopped, and instead wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer to the warmer body.

"It's true Stevie." Bucky replied quietly. "Two men in a relationship like a man and woman is unnatural. It's not God's will. We have to keep this a secret, alright?" The blonde didn't realise that he was almost scratching Bucky's skin from how hard he was holding onto his skin, not seeing the pained expression on the other’s face. "But I swear Steve, I won't let anyone touch a hair on your head if we ever get found out, you hear me?"

"Sure Buck." The smaller mumbled unhappily. A feeling of jealousy coursed through his body; Steve has seen those couples in the park, enjoying a picnic, feeding one another and looking so in love. Or the ones at the pictures. The ones who giggle to each other like they have their own little secret, resting their heads against each other's. Steve wanted that with Bucky. He wanted to be the couple that make others envious, to be wrapped against each other as they watch the pictures or just simply hold hands as they walk down the street.

But alas, such things can only be of dreams.

"Goodnight Babydoll." Bucky placed another kiss on his head, arms fully wrapped around his skinny body.

"G'night Buck." If Steve wasn't so tired, he would have told the other off for such a ridiculous nickname, but little did he know how long it was going to stick.

-X-

It was 5am when the familiar obnoxious buzz of the alarm goes off. Bucky made no reaction. His body still hugging the pillow and legs sprawled wide like a lazy cat. Steve on the other hand, was staring at the ceiling, lost in his own head from the dream he'd just had.

It was hard to believe that 70 years on, his envious wishes had come true.

It was a tough and tedious road to get here, but Bucky was finally back.... well, parts of him, but Steve loved him regardless.

"Turn that thing off!" Came a deep drawl from the sleeping man. Bucky always hated the alarm. 'It's too loud and too damn early!' He would moan. Yet he could only grumble and curse as he rolled up and followed Steve to the shower, where he would take his time kissing and cleaning his lover before getting dressed for their morning run. Eventually Steve switched off the alarm, but he went back to lay and stare at the wall, too lost in his own head. It was unusual because Steve is the type to be on time and likes to get through his morning routine quickly before heading out.

"Hey Baby, you okay?" The brunette knew something was wrong when the other didn't make a move, so he rolled over to be beside him. The metal hand lightly caressed Steve's cheek and Bucky leaned in to place a kiss at the corner of his mouth. "What's wrong Doll?" His voice was still husky from sleep, but the blonde couldn't help the smile breaking out from knowing how much the man cares about him.

"Nothing Buck," came the dazed reply. "I just had a memory of when we were younger. And my Ma caught us together." A pink hue appeared on his cheeks in embarrassment, as he now realised how wrong he was and how right his mother had been.

"Oh! Was this the time I lied to you about 'practicing' your kisses, and your ma caught you on top of me with your attacks of kisses?" Steve was genuinely shocked that Bucky remembered that far back; he couldn't remember where he placed his phone the other day! "And then I got 10 hits with my Pa's belt for 'being a bad influence', but I still snuck away to see you?"

"Wait, you got hit?" This was news to the blonde. How could he have not noticed that Bucky was in pain? He felt like the worst person at the moment for not paying enough attention to the love of his life. What other punishments have Bucky suffered because of him? The other was really good at hiding thing, hence why they've managed to stay together so long during such a backwards time.

"It doesn't matter Stevie. Just one look into your eyes, and I'm all better." The line was cheesy as hell, Bucky knew that, if it was in another situation, he would take out his hidden gun and shoot his own foot as punishment for how cheesy it was. But this was Steve, his lover, his world, and his Babydoll, and he would drown in cheese if it meant forever being by his side.

"I want to punch you so badly right now." The blonde felt exactly the same about his shameless cheesiness. "But I love you too much" With his huge body, Steve rolled on top of his lover and started to rain kisses on the latter's face, just like he did all those years ago in his memory.

He couldn't help the massive grin that spreads on his face each time he around Bucky. They've been through so much darkness, only to emerge at the end of the tunnel into the light. They’ve finally because the couple that made other people jealous, they can hold hands in public without fearing the police and sometimes make Tony vomit in his mouth a little from the sweetness. Sure, Bucky was still having nightmares and there was the risk that the trigger words can still work, but Steve swore to love the brunette through sickness and in health on that one winters day with the Howlies as their witness. And he will stand by his husband no matter what.

"I love you too Babydoll." Bucky proclaimed as he rolled them over, before proceeding to make sweet, tender love to his husband.


End file.
